


Проклятые гизки

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Проклятые твари заполонили весь корабль! Отравить? Выкинуть за борт? Но они же такие мииилые...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Проклятые гизки

— Проклятые гизки, проклятый Татуин, проклятый аквалиш, чтоб ему пусто было!

Наверное, Карт в первый раз видел ее настолько растерянной. И было из-за чего. То ли клетка, загруженная аквалишем в трюм, оказалась некачественной, то ли ее обитатели слишком сообразительными, но все помещения «Эбенового ястреба» буквально кишели маленькими назойливыми рептилиями. Они моргали своими глупыми круглыми глазками, урчали, квакали, скакали и дрались. 

— Просто выкинь их обратно! — с раздражением посоветовал Карт.

— Не могу, — Анна грустно вздохнула. — Карантинная служба нас потом с потрохами сожрет. Ни в один порт не пустят, это же вредители... Ладно, я быстренько порасспрашиваю в доках и что-нибудь придумаю.

Она вернулась, сияющая улыбкой и довольная. И объявила торжественно:

— Купила яд! Надо просто поймать одну тварь, накормить ее, и она за полчаса перезаразит всех остальных. Можно вылетать. Т3-М4! Собери потом тушки и сбрось в утилизатор.

— Вылетать так вылетать, — протянул Карт с сомнением и ушел на кокпит.

Курс был уже рассчитан и проложен, «Эбеновый ястреб» грациозно оторвался от земли, вышел в открытый космос, а потом мощным гиперпространственным прыжком проколол ткань Вселенной и появился в трехмерном мире уже на подступах к Кашиику. Карту никогда не надоедал этот процесс, отдающий каким-то волшебством. И то, что он был к этому волшебству причастен, наполняло его сердце гордостью.

Он с довольной улыбкой откинулся в кресле. И услышал за спиной тихое кваканье.

— По-моему, прошло больше чем полчаса. Что, яд не подействовал? — спросил Карт у Анны, которая как обычно любовалась переходом из штурманского кресла.

Она вздохнула и потупила взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, я взяла одну гизку на руки, чтобы дать отраву, и машинально почесала ее между глаз. А она так мило на меня посмотрела и так ласково заурчала... В общем, я не смогла. Может попозже.

На следующий день весь экипаж «Эбенового ястреба» собрался в главном отсеке.

— Эту проблему нужно решать, — сердито заявила Бастила. — Раз уж ты взяла на себя функции командира, мы вправе ждать от тебя эффективных действий. Эти твари всю ночь квакали под кроватью и не давали мне спать!

— И грызли проводку, — добавил Карт таким же обвиняющим тоном. — Если тебе их жалко, давай обмажем ядом кабели. Начнут жевать — будут сами виноваты.

На самом деле, настоящим бедствием гизки пока не стали. Но докучали уже изрядно: лезли под ноги, таскали еду с камбуза, пугали, неожиданно выпрыгивая из темноты. 

Заалбар поддержал его обиженным ревом. Ночью гизки погрызли его портупею.

— И где вы возьмете столько яда, чтоб обмазать весь корабль? — резонно возразила Миссия и кинула скачущей вокруг навигационного компьютера гизке кусочек своего сладкого батончика. 

— Они и вправду милые, — мягко улыбнулась Джухани, глядя, как гизка схватила кусок и, запрокинув голову, принялась его заглатывать.

Т3-М4 разразился негодующей трелью. Помет за гизками собирал именно он.

— Дай мне яд, я их перетравлю, — предложил Кандерус. — Иначе возьму и сам их перестреляю. А потом выкину в шлюз. Надоели.

— Не смей трогать моих гизок! — вскинулась Анна грозно. — Узнаю, что ты их обижаешь — вызову на дуэль.

— Чего? — Кандерус недоверчиво покачал головой. — Будешь со мной ссориться из-за каких-то мерзких тварей?

— Это мои твари.

Она поглядела на него холодно и спокойно, и Кандерус махнул рукой:

— Да делай, что хочешь. Только это глупо.

— Предупреждение: ни один мешок с мясом не должен думать о Хозяйке плохо, — подал голос HK-47. — У Хозяйки наверняка есть план.

Его железный голос был полон сарказма. Анна усмехнулась. 

— Угадал. Я попросила Т3-М4 сделать анализ помета гизок. Оказывается, в нем полно азота, фосфора, кальция и других полезных микроэлементов. На том же Татуине такое удобрение с руками оторвут. И не задешево. Так что я возлагаю на тебя обязанность инспектировать целостность кабелей и помогать Т3-М4 в сборе и складировании помета. И последующей его продаже.

НК-47 склонил голову, принимая приказ. Но было видно, что он страшно оскорблен. И Карт невольно ему посочувствовал. Но хорошо, что дроиды лишены обоняния.

— А тебе, Бастила, рекомендую пользоваться берушами, если даже медитация не помогает уснуть, — продолжила Анна язвительно. Они никак не могли найти общий язык. Наверное, все еще обижались друг на друга из-за стычки на Тарисе. — Или проверять каюту прежде, чем ложиться спать. Со временем мы подыщем для гизок подходящую планету, где они никому не навредят и не погибнут сами, и выпустим. Вопросы?

Вопросов не было. В том, что спорить с Анной — занятие долгое, утомительное и заведомо проигрышное, убедились уже все. К гизкам придется привыкать.

— Отлично. Значит, собираемся в экспедицию. Заалбар, Карт и Кандерус идут со мной. Девочки и дроиды на хозяйстве. За главную Бастила.

— Только не нужно тащить на борт живых тахов, — проворчал та. — И бормочущих на тарабарском языке девочек.

Это было не вполне справедливо. Ни Сашу от Сулем, ни гизок Анна сама на борт не тащила. И, по мнению Карта, обошлась и с маленькой безбилетницей, и с прыгающими тварюшками весьма гуманно, чтобы Бастила могла ее этим попрекать. Но Анна весело подмигнула:

— Договорились. Я лучше притащу на борт живых нас. Никакого пополнения. 

Пополнение она все-таки устроила. Но гизки и прочие безбилетники тут уже были совершенно ни при чем.


End file.
